Eighth Wonder of the World: Laffy Taffy Pyramid
by HalfBloodPrincess509
Summary: Remus and Sirius go on a vacation.. in which Sirius gets them lost by reading the map upside down. Then they discover: The Laffy Taffy Pyramid! But, they don't exactly know that yet.. and Sirius doesn't exactly have a light.. and there are fat red monsters with purple hiar inside ready to eat them at every turn... uuuuh-oooh...


Hello, this is Kitty Catt and Ty-Shell (Pawprints in the Snow and HalfBloodPrincess509). But this story isn't about us. No, it's about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, on their adventure through the Laffy Taffy Pyramid. But it didn't start out that way.

Remus, "Sirius, are you sure we're still on the trail? The guy back at the resort's hut specifically warned us to stay on the trail."

Sirius waves away his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure Remmy. The map said to go left."

"Sirius, the trail went right…"

"Yeah, but Remus, the map said left."

"Let me see that." Remus swipes the map away from Sirius. "Sirius! This map is upside down! You led us off the trail and deep into unexplored jungle!"

Sirius dawns a sheepish look, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. "Heh... heh... oopsies... my bad, Remus."

Remus glares at Sirius, "How are we supposed to get back now?"

Sirius looks around scoping out the surrounding area then points in random direction. "I say we go this way."

"You idiot, that's forward. That will lead us further into the jungle."

"My point exactly." Sirius strides off in his chosen direction pushing away branches with Remus chasing after him.

After so many strides, Sirius ungracefully shoves aside a rather large leaf, and gazes awestruck upwards towards the heavens. A few meters ahead of the duo, there lay a gigantic pyramid. It looked like the marvels of Egypt; it had regal inlays and ancient-looking hieroglyphs engraved into the side.

"Look, Remus! It's a pyramid! Can we go explore inside? Can we, can we, can we, can we!"

Remus looks back and forth between the large pyramid and the foolish man jumping up and down beside him and sighs. "Sirius we have no time for this! We must get back to James and Lily. We told them we would meet them at the restaurant back at the resort."

"But Reeeeeeeeemus!" Sirius gives him large, puppy-dog eyes. "It's a large, unexplored, mysterious, fantastical pyramid most likely no one has ever found before! Please, please with a cherry on top?"

"Sirius, we can tell someone about this when we get back. Then they can explore the pyramid." Remus grabs ahold of Sirius' forearm to pull him away from the glory of the pyramid.

"But, but, but WE could explore it here and now! We could have the adventure!"

"Sirius. It's too dangerous. I'm going back to the resort. Are you coming with me?" Remus starts backing away into the jungle.

Sirius stares pointedly at him. "Remus, look at it this way. How are you going to find your way back? You'll most likely get even more lost. And on top of it, you're leaving me, the moron who can't make rational decision without something spontaneously combusting, alone to explore a dangerous pyramid by himself? Plus, if you come with me, when we make it back to the resort, I'll…" Sirius leans right in close to Remus' ear and whispers very, very low, too low for either me or Ty-Shell to comprehend what he's saying. But our bets are that it's something highly naughty, for the look that crosses Remus' face and for the slight increase that arises in his pants.

Remus gestures with his finger forward and takes a step towards the mystery. "Right. Forward march!"

Sirius bounces up and down, not unlike a young wizard on his first visit to Honey dukes. "Yay! Remus, I love you forever and always! Now, let's go in and hope that we manage not to die!"

"You better not die. I want that promise." Sirius smirks and nods.

As they come to the opening of the large structure Sirius becomes antsy and excited. They stop right before the large mysterious dark lit gateway that leads into the belly of the beast, or in this case, a triangular structure standing many stories to the sky.

Remus looks to Sirius. "Right, well who goes in first?"

"I will!" Sirius storms ahead, plunging into the darkness with nothing to light his way whatsoever.

"Right, I should've known that'd be a rhetorical question with him," Remus slowly follows and spots a flash light majestically sitting on a small pedestal with a plaque saying 'Indiana Jones' Famous Trusty Flashlight' "How convenient," Remus picks it up, then realizes something. "Hey, wait, Sirius! I think Indiana Jones has already explored the pyramid!"

"Indiana Jones is a fictional character!"

"And we aren't!" With an annoyed groan, Remus walks into the pyramid after Sirius.


End file.
